Volver a empezar
by Shizuka-Crazy
Summary: Tenten, deprimida por la muerte Neji... Sasuke se acerca a ella sin notar que los sentimientos comienzan a crecer, cuando lo nota decide llevar las cosas más lejos. Cómo termina todo? Advertencia: Lemmon. SasuTen, si no te gusta no lo leas.


Volví y con otro one shoot... Apenas llevo dos LOL. Bueno la pareja es SasuTen y si están aquí es probable que les guste o que nada más buscaban entretenimiento XD. Bueno comencemos.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Volver a empezar**

Se sentía mal, sentía que lo había traicionado... Volteó a ver a su lado y solo pudo ver a Sasuke Ladróndecorazones Uchiha... Había traicionado a la persona a la que había amado durante 5 años (desde que tenía 14 hasta ahora que tenía 19). Creo que será más fácil si lo explicó desde el comienzo.

Después de la guerra su corazón estaba roto, su primer amor había muerto. Y ella no había hecho nada. Claro para rematar él se la había confesado antes de la guerra y ella le había dicho que también lo quería Pasaron dos años y ella seguía igual. sus amigas se preocuparon y la convencieron de que saliera y volviera a su viejo estado, ella trató y sus amigas lograron que se sintiera mejor pero... Su sonrisa ya no era la misma, claro había aprovechado para conocer más a las personas con las que casi no hablaba como Sai o Sasuke... Su relación con Sasuke había mejorado a tal punto que él la esperaba fuera del cementerio cuando ella iba a visitar la tumba de Neji. Sakura odiaba que se acercaran mucho ambos aseguraban que su relación no pasaba de amistad. Pero el día anterior:

**Flash Back:**

-Tenten... -llamó Sasuke.

-Qué pasa? -preguntó la chica mientras lo miraba, ambos estaban almorzando bajo un árbol.

-Sigues sufriendo por él?

-Pues... en cierta forma sí... Yo de verdad lo quería... -dijo Tenten tratando de contener sus lágrimas -Pero... el tiempo pasa y no puedo estar de esa manera toda la vida...

Ninguno de los dos habló más. Al menos hasta que Sasuke la acompaño hasta su casa, donde se pusieron de acuerdo para reunir a todos y entrenar juntos. Sin embargo, Sasuke ya no pudo aguantar más y la besó, la chica sorprendida trató de oponerse pero estaba acorralada contra la pared de su sala, sin embargo a pesar de todo la chica no le devolvía el beso. Sin que se diera cuenta Sasuke la llevaba a la habitación, lo peor fue que no lo noto hasta que este la había sentado en la cama.

-Perdóname... -dijo el chico mientras bajaba de sus labios y le besaba el cuello. La chica no respondió.

Sasuke decidió volver a la boca de la chica y aunque pareciera que Tenten no quería eso, en realidad estaba luchando contra ella misma, pero hubo un momento en el que ya no aguantó y le devolvió el beso... Tiempo después ambos solo estaban en ropa interior y habían llegado al medio de la cama. Sus lenguas luchaban una contra la otra hasta que Sasuke, como distracción para ganar la lucha de lenguas, le soltó el sujetador haciendo que Tenten se cubriera con los brazos.

-Por favor... No lo hagas... -dijo el chico con voz ronca y con cuidado retiro los brazos de la chica. En cuanto los senos de la chica estuvieron a su vista, se llevo uno a la boca, con cuidado... Haciendo que la chica soltara gemidos.

Tímidamente Tenten jugaba con los cabellos de Sasuke mientras este con las manos bajaba sus bragas... Cuando ella quedó desnuda él se encargó de emparejar las cosas, se quitó los boxers haciendo que Tenten cubriera su cara a lo que Sasuke sonrió con ternura y quitó las manos de la chica de su rostro, la besó lentamente mientras la penetraba, llevándose su virginidad... Se quedó quieto unos momentos secando las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de la chica y cuando esta dejó de sentir dolor continuó. Las embestidas se hacían cada vez más fuertes, ambos gemían, no podían evitarlo. La chica se retorcía de placer bajo el cuerpo del chico... Cuando al final, Sasuke no pudo más y se corrió dentro de ella.

-SASUKE!

-TENTEN!

Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo el nombre del otro (Inner: pus ni modo que el de ellos... Sería bastante estúpido XD). Sasuke la recostó en la almohada y se recostó él en la de al lado, para luego cubrirlos a ambos con una sábana y abrazar a la chica a su lado... Ambos se durmieron rápidamente.

**Fin del Flash Back:**

La chica se puso a llorar en silencio, se sentía una persona horrible. Había traicionado a Neji y jugado con Sasuke, o al menos así lo sentía ella. Sasuke despertó y al verla en ese estado se sintió como la peor persona en el mundo. La abrazó haciendo que se sorprendiera y enterró su cara en el hueco del cuello para aspirar su aroma, ese aroma por el que había perdido el control la noche pasada.

-Lo lamento... -fue lo último que dijo antes de levantarse y comenzar a recoger su ropa, comenzó a vestirse y cuando iba a salir de la habitación, la chica reaccionó.

-No! -gritó mientras se ponía de pie y le tomaba la mano -Sasuke... yo... por favor... quédate.

Sasuke se giró y la abrazó fuertemente -No te fuerces... Yo te amo... pero, siempre he... asumido que... no has olvidado al Hyuga.

-Pero es que no me estoy forzando! -dijo la chica -quiero que estés a mi lado... -dijo correspondiendo al abrazo...

**Un poco más tarde:**

**-**Neji... lo lamento... pero no quiero seguir sufriendo... -dijo Tenten hablando junto a una lápida. -Te amo, eso no lo puedo cambiar pero... también a él... simplemente la muerte nos separó antes de habernos casado... y sé que tu no quieres que yo me quede estancada en una etapa de mi vida... De nuevo lo lamento...

Dicho esto salió del cementerio, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, para encontrarse con Sasuke.

-Tranquila todo va a estar bien... Te lo prometo...

Pasó el tiempo y aun así pocas personas sabían de esa relación... hasta que al fin pasó otro año... Sakura aun no sabía, Sasuke prefirió no decirle ya que, en realidad a pesar de haber vuelto a la aldea nunca recuperó la confianza que antes tenía en la peli-rosa. Pasaron otros 2 años y otro y el día de su tercer aniversario él le pidió matrimonio... Pero claro, primero debían hablar con Naruto, quien era el Hokage en ese momento.

**En la oficina del Hokage:**

-Hokage-sama, necesitamos hablar con usted -dijo Tenten una vez que habían entrado en la oficina.

-Claro, pero, por última vez, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo... Está bien que me llames Naruto, no es necesaria tanta formalidad -dijo el rubio mirando a la chica de ojos chocolate.

-Lo lamento.

-Bien, qué querían decirme? (cabe mencionar que Naruto sabe de la relación entre Sasuke y Tenten).

-Queríamos ver... Cuando se podría arreglar una boda... Lo antes posible -dijo Sasuke dejando a Naruto con los ojos bien abiertos.

-No... puede ser! -dijo Naruto quien se levantó para abrazarlos -No me lo esperaba... Aunque ya era hora, Sasuke...

Tenten rió nerviosamente ante el comentario, cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando pasar a una peli-rosada con el ceño fruncido y algunas lágrimas en su rostro.

-Sakura... -pronunció con dificultad Tenten. Sakura aun con lágrimas en los ojos, trató de darle un bofetada, pero fue detenida por la mano de Sasuke.

Al ver la situación en que se encontraba, Sakura, corrió lejos, como si la vida se le fuera en ello...

-Tengo que hablar con ella... -dijo Tenten comenzando a caminar pero fue detenida por la mano de su prometido.

-No, si lo haces, solo aumentaras su ira... Yo iré a hablar con ella -terminó de decir Sasuke, saliendo de la oficina para buscar a su vieja compañera de equipo.

Cuando al fin la encontró, estaba en un campo de entrenamiento, llorando contra el tronco de un árbol, el chico apoyó su mano en el hombro de la chica para llamar su atención.

-Sasuke, porqué?

-Porque ella es con quién quiero estar... -dijo el chico con mirada fría.

-No lo entiendo... Cómo es que terminaron así? -preguntó la chica confundida.

-No lo sé... Pero ella es diferente... -dijo el chico dando la vuelta para irse -Para mí, no puedes igualarla... Lo lamento... Ah y... no quiero que intentes hacerle algún daño... -fue lo último que dijo antes de irse con su prometida, dejando a la chica llorando.

**El día de la boda:**

-Tenten, estás preciosa -dijo Ino acomodando su vestido.

-Tal vez pero, estoy muy nerviosa -dijo la chica.

-Ya llegué -anunció Temari entrando a la habitación. -Oh por Kami, estás increíble!

-Gracias -dijo dándole un abrazo a la recién llegada. -Y qué cuentas? Qué tal las cosas con Shikamaru? -preguntó la chica guiñándole un ojo.

-A veces puede llegar a ser muy idiota... Le he enviado indirectas, directas y muy directas y el muy tonto aun no se da cuenta -dijo Temari con un deje de fastidio en su voz.

-Ya estoy lista -dijo Hinata, la dama, saliendo con un vestido crema que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla... Tenía un bella sonrisa y claro, su mejor amiga se casaba y ella estaba esperando un hijo.

-Al fin y al cabo, Sakura vendrá? -preguntó Ino.

-Es muy probable después de todo Matsuri quedó en presentarle algún chico de la aldea de Suna -dijo Temari.

-Hay no... Ya me puse nerviosa -dijo Tenten respirando agitadamente.

-Tranquila... Todo estará bien... -dijo Ino.

-Déjame darte un consejo... Concéntrate en los ojos de tu futuro esposo -dijo Hinata -Yo hice eso cuando me casé con Naruto...

-Con razón se me hizo extraño que casi no te sonrojaras al decir "Acepto" -bromeó Temari -Pero ya, hablando en serio... Algunos hombres no son como aparentan... Apuesto lo que sea a que Sasuke está el doble, no, el triple más nervioso que tú.

Vaya cuanta razón tenía... Sasuke caminaba como un loco por los nervios, se sentía ridículo. Es decir, era un gran ninja, era fuerte, inteligente y capaz, pero no era posible que no pudiera pensar en su boda sin que sintiera que los nervios lo comían por dentro.

-Oye, tranquilízate... -dijo Naruto quien era el padrino.

-Si... Estás muy problemático -dijo Shikamaru con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Shikamaru, te estás comportando de una manera muy... rara por parte de un Uchiha -dijo Kiba, a lo que el chico de cabello azabache lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Vaya, nunca pensé verte en esta situación Uchiha... -dijo Gaara entrando a la habitación donde se encontraban.

-Te seré sincero, yo tampoco -dijo Sasuke, con nerviosismo en la voz.

-Y Matsuri? -preguntó Lee.

-Fue a ver como están las chicas... Además de que trajo a un viejo maestro suyo para que conozca a Sakura... -anunció Gaara.

-Qué alivio! -dijo Sasuke, considerando que un semana después de que él la rechazo, la peli-rosa se convirtió en un auténtica perr... Una amiga de todos y había tratado de robarle un beso más de una vez, aun estando Tenten presente... Claro, eso llevo a una pelea y Sakura terminó disculpándose, Tenten la perdonó e incluso la invitó a la boda, bueno él no estaba del todo de acuerdo pero al menos quería cumplir ese deseo de su futura esposa. -Solo espero que no haga ninguna locura en la boda...

-No pasará... Tiene a varias personas al rededor de ella que seguramente intentaran detenerla si se le ocurre algo -dijo Naruto.

-Ahora, solo quiero preocuparme de la boda... -dijo Sasuke.

-Pero no tienes que... Yo que tu me preocupo por el banquete -dijo Naruto babeando, haciendo a todos reír, sí, incluso a Sasuke, no cabía duda de que Tenten lo había cambiado...

Finalmente el momento llego, Sasuke en el altar y Tenten caminando en camino a él. Guiada por Hiashi-sama, quien después de la guerra, se había convertido en un padre para ella y la había protegido cuando aun seguía desconsolada por la muerte de Neji y pues... siendo la mejor amiga de Hinata, se la hacía fácil relacionarse con ella. Al llegar al altar:

-Cuídala, como mi sobrino pensaba hacerlo... -susuró Hiashi a Sasuke, a lo que este asintió.

La boda comenzó y Tenten siguió el consejo de Hinata, pasó toda la ceremonia perdida en esos ojos negros hasta el momento de decir acepto...

**Años después:**

**-**Lily! Recoge tu cuarto -gritó una mujer de 28 años, mientras un hermosa niña de 4 años respondía con una alegre voz.

La feliz pareja ya había tenido su primera hija. Lily: de cabello negro y ojos chocolate... Tenía las facciones de su padre pero su forma de ser, de mirar y de sonreír eran puramente de su madre.

Además, ya estaban esperando otro hijo, Tenten ya llevaba 6 meses de embarazo... En ese momento Sasuke venía llegando de una misión.

-Mamá, mamá! -gritó la pequeña Lily -Papá ya está en casa!

Inmediatamente Tenten fue a saludar a su esposo.

-Te extrañe... -dijo la mujer abrazando a su querido esposo.

-Ya a ustedes... -dijo mientras veía como su pequeña hija levantaba sus brazos para que él la alzara. -Dime, cómo te has portado?

-Muy bien... He sido muy buena niña...

-Mas te vale... Y tu cómo te sientes? -dijo viendo a su esposa.

-Estoy embarazada, no enferma -contestó Tenten con una sonrisa.

-Aun así, nunca lograras que deje de preocuparme por esas cosas -dijo Sasuke dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. -Por cierto Naruto me dio unos cuantos meses de vacaciones para poder estar con ustedes en casa...

-Qué Bien! Papi se quedará! -dijo la pequeña abrazando a su padre...

Bueno, la vida es bastante inesperada... Primero ni se hablan, luego él se va, ella se enamora, ambos se reencuentran, ella sufre, él la ama... Y así fue como nuestra pareja se dio cuenta de que estaban mejor juntos a pesar del pasado... 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yo: bueno ya pude terminar... Estoy agotada.

Inner: jaja y tu que nunca haces nada...

Yo: maldita, te jodes.

Inner: bueno tenemos un anuncio que hacerles.

Yo: no tenemos nada en contra de Sakura... Solo quería poner algo loco en el fic... Y bueno... se me ocurrió eso.

Inner: bueno supongo que es todo por ahora.

Yo: bueno, si te gusta Metal Fight Beyblade puedes ver mi perfil, tengo fics de ese anime y estoy trabajando en uno de Yu-gi-Oh así que... con toda confianza... Bueno los veo en el próximo fic.


End file.
